gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Home (Episode)
Home is the 16th episode of Glee. When Kurt sets his dad, Burt, up with an unexpected partner in order to have a real family, his plan for an average family may backfire. Sue demands now-Cheerio Mercedes Jones to go on a crazy diet in preparation for a big interview with "Splits" magazine. Mercedes and Quinn discuss body issues while actress, Kristin Chenoweth returns as April Rhodes to save Will and the glee club. Plot In preparation for an interview with Splits Magazine, Sue demands that new cheerleader Mercedes loses 10 lbs in a week. She reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, so Will has to find the club a new rehearsal space. He visits a local roller rink where he finds former glee club member April, who tells him that she is the mistress of the wealthy tycoon who owns the rink. Upon learning that Will is looking to sublet his apartment, April invites herself to visit. After spending the night sharing a bed, Will forbids April from staying over again and tells her she is worth more than being a mistress. April says she will break up with her tycoon. Mercedes struggles to eat healthily and her mid-week weigh-in shows that she has gained 2 lbs. She begins extreme dieting and faints in the school cafeteria. Quinn sympathizes with Mercedes, commending her for being so comfortable in her own body and advising her not to let being a cheerleader detract from that. Though Mercedes is embarrassed, Quinn tells her that she is beautiful. On the day of the pep rally, Mercedes abandons the planned routine to sing "Beautiful". The journalist from Splits Magazine assumes that Sue engineered the performance and expresses his admiration for her, saying that before , he was going to publicly humiliate her before, but now promising her positive publicity from his article. Kurt sets up his widowed father Burt with Finn's widowed mother Carole. He believes that it will help him become closer to Finn, for whom he has feelings. Finn is upset when Carole sells their old furniture, and stops his late father's recliner from being sold. He is initially hostile to her dating someone new, but begins to bond with Burt over sports at a group dinner. Kurt feels left out, and later asks Finn to help him break up their parents. Finn initially agrees, but relents after Burt tells him that he loves Carole and would never hurt her. They watch a basketball game together and Finn allows Burt to sit in his father's recliner, while Kurt watches on sadly through the window. When April attempts to break up with her tycoon, he has a stroke and dies. His wife gives April $2 million in hush money, and April uses some of it to buy the auditorium for the glee club. She plans to go to Broadway to launch the first all-white production of The Wiz. The episode ends with April and the glee club performing "Home" from The Wiz. Quotes Featured Music *"[[Fire|'Fire']]" by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Will and April *"[[A House Is Not a Home|'A House Is Not a Home']]" by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Kurt and Finn *"One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home" by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Will and April *"[[Beautiful|'Beautiful']]" by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Mercedes, Cheerios and McKinley High Students. *"[[Home (song)|'Home']]" from The Wiz. Sung by April and New Directions (Main Song) *"Fergalicious" by Fergie ft. Will.i.am. Was performed by Kurt, Mercedes and the Cheerios. It was later cut from the episode due time constraints. Trivia *The first episode to not have a Rachel storyline *Kristin Chenoweth says that singing with Matthew Morrison is, "Like butter on a biscuit, we go together." *Chris Colfer had an issue with standing on the skates. He could skate and spin, but couldn't stand. *Watched by 12.18 million viewers. *Quinn hinted about being Lucy to Mercades foreshdowing Born This Way Guest Stars *[[Kristin Chenoweth|'Kristin Chenoweth']] as April Rhodes *[[Mike O'Malley|'Mike O'Malley']] as Burt Hummel *[[Romy Rosement|'Romy Rosement']] as Carole Hudson *[[Lauren Potter|'Lauren Potter '''as]] Becky Jackson *[[Jonathan Groff |'Jonathan Groff '''as]] Jesse St. James Continuity Error *Near the end of the episode, Kurt gets angry and tears down all his paint samples from the wall. Burt asks if he finally picked a color, and then the camera angle changes. When the camera is facing the wall again, the paint samples are still on the wall. *When Sue is showing Santana, Brittany, and Becky how to make her "master cleanse", she says she hasn't had solid food since 1987, however, she's eating solid food in Mattress. Videos thumb|300px|left|Beautiful Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes